


Family Matters

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:52:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minatsuki has not always had an easy life but, there is always somebody there whether she likes it or not-her brother Yo. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello again I am back with my second game for Deadman Wonderland. Unfortunately, my first story hasn't been met with the results I was hoping for but, I am going to try again. This story focuses on my favorite character in the show Hummingbird. Don't know why but, I like that psycho. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Deadman Wonderland

Yo Takami was walking down the hallway of Deadman Wonderland slightly anxious. He was visiting his little sister Minatsuki which normally he wouldn't think twice about but, since seeing her true colors things had changed. Especially since he had bad news. Taking a deep breath, he carefully knocked on her door.

"I'm busy!" called Minatsuki from inside.

"It's me." replied Yo.

"Piss off." said Minatsuki.

"Oh come on. I'm your brother." stated Yo.

"Like I give a shit." said Minatsuki.

"Come on. Open the door." said Yo, seconds later the door did open.

"Listen, I am freaking busy." said Minatsuki clearly agitated.

"Come on, I'm your brother." said Yo.

"Don't freaking remind me." spat Minatsuki who noticed her brother's injuries, "Damn, you got fucked up."

"I had a falling out with Takami." said Yo.

"I don't give a shit what you do. Now listen, I don't want you here right now so piss off." said Minatsuki angrily.

"Dammit Minatsuki." said Yo.

"Do whatever the fuck you want." said Minatsuki discussed.

"I'm sorry Minatsuki but, I can't get your sentence reduced." said Yo.

"I don't care." said Minatsuki.

"How could you say that?" asked Minatsuki.

"I don't mind being here. Don't forget I killed dad." answered Minatsuki.

"Like I said, he deserved it." replied Yo.

"Whatever. At least I can still get turned on thinking about that." said Minatsuki.

"I wish you wouldn't say things like that." said Yo.

"Awe. You can't face the fact your sister is a sociopath." replied Minatsuki.

"Minatsuki, I'm your brother and always will be." said Yo.

"God, you're such a fucking pussy!" declared Minatsuki, throwing herself onto her bed.

"You can say whatever you want but, it won't change a thing." said Yo.

"Look, I'm fine being here. Carnival Corpse is a giant orgasm." sighed Minatuki with pleasure.

"It's not your fault." said Yo.

"What are you talking about?" asked Minatsuki irritated.

"If what you said about mom is true, then I can see how you got so messed up." answered Yo.

"Oh please. Do me a favor Yo-Yo, call me when your balls finally drop." replied Minatsuki clearly disgusted.

"I'm serious Minatsuki! Hell, I got through in the shit hole for you!" cried Yo.

"That's your own fucking stupidity." scoffed Minatsuki.

"Minatsuki, why the hell are you being so cold?" asked Yo.

"I'm a sociopath you dumb ass." answered Minatsuki.

"You didn't used to be like this." noted Yo.

"I was just manipulating you for my own uses." said Minatsuki.

"I know that wasn't always the case." said Yo.

"Look, I'm getting a freaking headache." sighed Minatsuki.

"Listen Minatsuki, I am your brother." stated Yo.

"I don't give a damn." said Minatsuki coldly

 

A hurt Yo departed from the room of his little sister and wandered the halls of Deadman Wonderland. He wasn't looking forward and bumped into a familiar face.

"Oh, hey Yo." said Ganta.

"Hey Ganta." said Yo clearly saddened.

"What's wrong?" asked Ganta.

"It's nothing." answered Yo.

"It's not nice to lie." said Shiro jumping out from behind Ganta.

"Minatsuki and got into it." confessed Yo.

"Oh man that sucks." said Ganta.

"It's hard to know what Minatsuki is really like." sighed Yo.

"Sorry to hear that man." said Ganta.

"Thanks." replied Yo.

"What happened?" asked Shiro.

"Her and I had a little feud." answered Yo.

"Well I figured that." said Shiro.

"She's nothing like the Minatsuki that I used to know." said Yo shaking his head.

"She's still your sister though." noted Ganta.

"You would know by the way she acts." stated Yo.

"Oh." replied Ganta.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me." sighed Yo.

"Don't worry man. I'm sure things will work out." said Ganta.

"Maybe..." replied Yo.

 

Eight years after the Red Hole Incident, it was a normal sunny day in Tokyo. At the Takami home it was a quiet day but, that was about to end.

"I'm sorry Minatsuki." said Yo, after bumping into his sister.

"It's fine Yo-Yo." replied Minatsuki picking herself back up.

"I really should watch where I am going." said Yo.

"Look, it's fine." said Minatsuki.

"What's going on in there?" asked their father from another room.

"Nothing." answered Yo quickly.

"Minatuski, come here for a second." said Mr. Takami.

"Um, okay dad." said Minatsuki clearly worried.

"Don't worry little sister. I'll be here." said Yo as his little sister left.

"Thanks Yo." replied Minatsuki.

Yo paced around waiting for his little sister to return. After what seemed like an eternity,Minatsuki returned visible upset.

"Minatsuki, what happened?" asked Yo concerned.

"Dad...just wanted to know what happened." answered Minatsuki, adverting her eyes.

"Come on. Be honest. Please." begged Yo.

"That's the truth." replied Minatsuki, "but-"

"But." said Yo worried.

"Dad, punished me." said Minatsuki.

"You mean he hit you." said Yo, getting angry.

"He wanted to make sure I didn't-" began Minatsuki.

"Don't make excuses for him!" cried Yo angrily.

"He's our father." noted Minatsuki.

"That doesn't matter." said Yo, who then stormed off.

 

Yo marched into the living room where his father was seated. Clenching his fists in anger, Yo made his to his father who peered up at him.

"What do you want son?" asked Mr. Takami.

"You know what I want." answered Yo.

"Actually, I don't." replied Yo.

"I'm here because of what happened to Minatsuki." stated Yo.

"I just asked her what happened." said Mr. Takami.

"Don't give me that crap!" cried Yo.

"I am your father and you will not talk to me like that." said Mr. Takami sternly.

"No way in hell." said Yo.

"I don't know what got into but, I know it better change now." said Mr. Takami.

"You're the one who needs to change." said Yo, as the tension was rose.

"Show me respect like now." demanded Mr. Takami.

"I have no respect for you and I never will." spat Yo.

"Listen, I have no idea what has gotten into you but, it better get out." said Mr. Takami.

"Not until you leave Minatsuki alone!" replied Yo.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." said Mr. Takami.

"Don't bullshit me!" cried Yo.

"That's it! Leave right now!" snapped Mr. Takami.

"Fine!" yelled Yo who left.

"Yo-Yo, are you okay?" asked Minatsuki worried.

"I'm fine Minatsuki." answered Yo, "Listen, I love you Minatsuki and I always will. No matter what happens, I will always protect you."

"Oh Yo!" cried Minatsuki hugging Yo but added to herself, "You stupid fucking idiot."

 

Yo took a deep sigh and said goodbye to Ganta and Shiro. He did an about face and marched down the hallway toward the room of his little sister. He reached her room and entered without a knock.

"Hey, I never said you freaking come in!" snapped Minatsuki.

"This is important. I need to tell you something." replied Yo.

"Not now." said Minatsuki.

"Yes now!" cried Yo.

"Geez, are you having your period?" asked Minatsuki.

"Be serious." answered Yo.

"Geez, calm down." huffed Minatsuki.

"Listen, I was just thinking about when we were kids-" began Yo.

"Oh how great those times were." said Minatsuki sarcastically.

"They were total shit." spat Yo bitterly.

"Fuck. We finally agree on something." said Minatsuki.

"It seems so." said Yo, slightly surprised by this.

"I'm busy here so-" began Minatsuki.

"Minatsuki, I love you." stated Yo.

"Oh God, you are a fucking siscon. I'm locking my room." replied Minatsuki.

"I don't mean it like that!" cried Yo.

"What ever you say." said Minatsuki.

"I'm being serious!" declared Yo.

"Yeah sure." replied Minatsuki.

"Look Minatsuki, do you remember the time we bumped into each other and dad called you into the living room to talk?" asked Yo.

"Yeah." answered Minatsuki.

"I confronted dad after you retuned." continued Yo.

"Yeah I remember." said Minatsuki.

"I defended you against dad even though you didn't ask me to do so." said Yo.

"No shit." said Minatsuki.

"That's because I love you and always will. I don't care if you maipluated me or not, I will always be there for you no matter what happens." said Yo passionately.

"Yo-" was all Minatsuki could say amazed.

"I love you little sister." said Yo who hugged Minatsuki.

"Let go of me!" cried a blushing Minatuski who activated her Branch of Sin.

"Goodbye Minatsuki." said Yo who then left.

"Idiot." said Minatsuki who added to herself, "At least he's my brother."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There is my second Deadman Wonderland fanfic and I hope you enjoyed it. I will have only one more next month and I hope you check it out. Thanks for viewing and please review.


End file.
